The Little Elleth and the Edain King
by Tirnel
Summary: please read and tell me if it brightnes your day. I had fun writing it.
1. Part I

The Little Elleth and the Edain King.

Part I

WARNING: Do not eat or drink while reading this.

The Little Mermaid meets The Lion King meets LOTR. Lame, I know, but after listening to "Part of Your World", I could not get a line out of my head: "He's a human, you're an elleth." XD and thus it has evolved into this. A comedic look at certain aspects of certain characters lives from LOTR, done in a completely brand new way!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these, duh, except my OCs. Excerpts taken from LOTR appendices A, Little Mermaid, Lion King, etc. Any elvish spoken is in "_Italics"_ Any thought is in _italics. _Have fun guessing who is playing which character. ***Grin***

Spoilers: uummm…not really except for my OCs from a previous story. When I said I had hoped to use them in another story, I did not imagine this. O.o I changed around the order Elrond gives him his heirlooms for a more comedic effect. A few other things were changed as well to fit it together. This has nothing to do with Lost Hope at all except the use of my OCs and the description of Estel is used from it as well…Oh and a few quotes from it as well.

Rating: G-PG-Some mild violence and thematic elements..and general wierdness

Estel rapped on the partially open door of his father's study and poked his head in, _"You sent for me, Ada?"_ The Lord of Rivendell turned around from the door to the veranda that overlooked the gardens.

"_Ah, come in, Estel."_ He beckoned. Elrond walked over to his desk and picked up a sword that lay there as Estel cautiously approached his father. Lord Elrond often did not call him to his study unless there was something wrong he had done and although he could not think of anything he had done in the recent days to warrant a lecture, a sense of foreboding settled on the young man's heart. Lord Elrond turned and handed the sword to his son. "_Take it, it is yours, cherish it, for it comes with a great history._"

Estel took the sword in his hands, not really looking at it. _"I already have a sword, Ada, but thank you anyhow, for the gift._" He bowed and withdrew the blade. "_Ada, this sword this broken," _Estel looked at Elrond skeptically.

Elrond could not help but smile at his innocence, "_And it shall be reforged someday. Tell, me, Aragorn, how many swords with great histories that are broken do you think would be in Imladris?"_

Estel stared in amazement at the sword, "_The shards of Narsil…" _He blinked, "_Ada, do you feel alright?"_

"_I feel fine, why do you ask?" _

"_You just called me Aragorn."_

"_I did. You are Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir."_ A ring also lay on the desk next to a scepter. Elrond picked up the ring but left the scepter and handed Aragorn the ring. "_Here is the ring of Barahir, the token of our kinship from afar. With these you may yet do great deeds; for I foretell that the span of your life shall be greater than the measure of men, unless evil befalls you or you fail at the test. But the test will be hard and long. The scepter of Annúminas I withhold, for you have yet to earn it. Come, let us go for a walk."_

They walked long and up paths Aragorn had not explored before. Neither spoke along the way. They walked until they were far up in the valley where they could overlook the land surrounding them.

"Look around you, Aragorn. Everything you see is your kingdom, or will be when you reclaim the throne."

"Wow… _Ada_, I am not ready for such a burden." Aragorn shook his head despite his awe at everything he had been witnessed to that day.

"No, you are not, but the time will come. A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Aragorn, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king." Placing a hand gently on the man's shoulder, Elrond smiled down at the youth.

"Everything around me," Aragorn muttered, looking around. "This will all be mine?"

"Yes."

"What about that shadowy place?" he asked, remembering a dark place on the map near Gondor.

"That is the land of Mordor, you must never go there, Aragorn."

"But I thought a king could do whatever he wants."

"There's more to being king than getting your own way all the time."

"There's more?"

Elrond chuckled as they made their descent, "Aragorn. We are all connected, from the crawling ant to the leaping deer.

"But, Ada don't we eat the deer?"

"Yes, Aragorn let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass, the deer eat the grass, and so we are all connected to the great circle of life."

"Good morning, sire!" Erestor greeted them when they returned to the house.

"Good morning Erestor!"

"Checking in for the evening report."

"Fire away."

"Well, the leaf from the trees is that the dwarves are in a bit of a hard place…"

Aragorn rolled his eyes and wandered away. He had much to think about that night.

*~*~*(terrible, ain't it?)*~*~*

_Aragorn, son of Arathorn._ He repeated it in his head for the thousandth time. The name was still new to him after learning it yesterday and he could not stop repeating it in his head. It filled him with hope and dignity. He knew his purpose in life was to unite the kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor under one banner. There would be a king again…the king would be him. He glanced around him as he walked alone in the woods. Everything about him was fair. Aragorn began to sing the lay of Lúthien.

His voice rose in the song and he gasped, ending his song as he stood in amazement. Either he had strayed into a dream or he suddenly had the ability of elven minstrels, who can make what they sing of, appear before the eyes of their listeners. A maiden as beautiful as Lúthien herself, her brows bound with gems like stars and her dark hair straying in the wind had appeared before him.

Aragorn gazed in silence but feared she would pass, never to be seen again, called out to her, "_Tinúviel! Tinúviel!"_ As Beren had done in the song he had sang.

"Who are you and why do you call me by that name?"

"I believed you to be indeed Lúthien Tinúviel, of whom I was singing. You are not she, yet you walk in her likeness."

Her voice turned serious, "So many have said. Yet, her name is not mine. Though maybe my doom will be not unlike hers, but who are you?"

"Estel I was called, but I am Aragorn, Arathorn's son, Isildur's heir, Lord of the Dúnedain." Where his heart had soared before at the thought of this newfound heritage that seemed of great importance, now seemed worth little in comparison to her beauty and loveliness and he shied a little as he spoke it.

"We are akin from afar," she laughed merrily and his cheeks flushed a deep red, "For I am Arwen, Elrond's daughter, and am named also Undomiel."

"Often it is seen, that in dangerous days, men may hide their chief treasure. Yet I marvel at Elrond and your brothers; for though I have lived in this house from childhood, I have heard no word of you. How comes it that we have never met before? Surely your father has not kept you locked in his horde?"

"No," Arwen looked up at the mountains that rose in the east, "I have dwelt for a long time in the land of my mother's kin, in far Lothlórien. I have but lately returned to visit my father again. It is many years since I walked in Imladris."

He saw the elven-light in her eyes and the wisdom of many days and he loved her. They talked as they walked with her hand on his arm as they walked back to the house. A party was being held in honor of her return. Everyone in the valley was invited, including the human guests they were residing there for the time.

Aragorn danced a little as he played a flute like instrument known as the snarfblat while Arwen sat and conversed with her friends near the fire. She gazed over at him longingly. "Is he not handsome?"

"I do not know," responded Tathor, "He looks a little hairy and slobbery to me," his gaze lighting on one of the human visitors doing a horrible dance near Aragorn.

"Not that one," she redirected his gaze, "The one playing the snarfblat."

Aragorn was uncommonly silent the next few days. He would answer no one's question about his mood until his mother pressed him so much he yielded at last to her questions. He told her of his meeting with Arwen in the twilight of Rivendell. She spoke of it to no one but Elrond saw many things and read many hearts. He had spoken to Arwen about it but she refused to listen.

"_Arwen, you must not be seen by mortals. They are dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some mortal's eye?"_

"_I'm over a thousand years old; I'm not an elfling anymore."_

"_Do not take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my house, you will obey my rules!"_

"_But, Ada,if you would just listen!"_

"_Not another word and I am never to hear of you spending all of your time with him again. Is that clear?"_

They tried to hide it, but occasionally, he would see them holding hands. Now and again, Aragorn would whisper something in her ear, causing her to giggle. Elrond loved Aragorn fiercely as a son, but his daughter would _never_ marry a human, he would see to that. He turned away from the window as Aragorn drew Arwen close to him and kissed her on the cheek.

"Erestor!" Elrond called his seneschal to him.

"_Yes, Hir nin?"_

"_I am concerned about Arwen. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately?"_

"_Peculiar?"_

"_You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. You have not noticed?"_

Erestor quirked an eyebrow at his lord, "_Well, yes now that you mention it. Who is the suitor?"_

"_Aragorn."_

"_Aragorn?"_

"_I ordered her to stop spending all her time with him. Do you think I was too hard on her?"_

"_Definitely not. Why, if Arwen were my daughter, I would show her who was boss, none of this flirting around with a human and other such nonsense. I would keep her under tight control."_

"_You are absolutely right, Erestor."_ The seneschal nodded. _"Arwen needs constant supervision."_

"_Constant."_

"_Someone to watch over her and keep her from him."_

"_All the time."_

"_And you are the elf to do it."_

"_Me? What do you want ME to do?"_

"_I will not have my daughter marry a mortal. I want you to do everything you can to separate them." _Erestor bowed and left, not sure of knowing how exactly he was going to go about this.

_How do I get myself into these situations? I should be keeping the house- not tagging along after some headstrong she-elf._

_Here they come._ The couple walked towards the edge of the hill, laughing and playing with one another. _Just a little closer…now! _Erestor pulled on the thin rope that had lain on the ground, causing the pair to trip and roll down the hill.

Aragorn felt his foot catch on something when Arwen gave him a little push. He fought to gain his balance, but instead grabbed Arwen and the two went down the hill, rolling and laughing as they went. She landed on top of him, the sunlight lit her grass-covered hair, and Aragorn thought she could not be more beautiful.

"Ha! Pinned you!" Arwen laughed.

"Let me up," he shoved her off gently. He glanced at her mischievously and then tackled her. They wrestled a moment before he conceded and she threw him to the ground again.

"Pinned you again." She smiled sweetly at him. Aragorn gazed up at her, love stricken as he leaned her gently down and softly kissed her lips.

Erestor looked down at the two lying in the grass and sighed. He did not know what to do. He had tried everything and was about willing to try _anything,_ if it would calm Elrond's moods. He walked back into the house as he thought of more ideas to try to separate the two without hurting them, but alas, he was at the bottom of the barrel when it came to ideas.

Erestor rounded a corner of the hallway and darted back. Elrond was down the next hallway talking to some elves. He heard Elrond dismiss them and all was silent for a moment.

"Erestor." Elrond beckoned.

_I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. _Erestor poked his head around the corner. "Yes,_"_ his voice squeaked and he cleared his throat, coming fully around the corner. "Yes, _hir nin_."

"How goes it with my daughter?"

'Fine, everything is going fine."

"Erestor, I know you are hiding something from me." Elrond crossed his arms and gazed at the elf before him. Erestor could not stand it any longer. He had failed in his job.

"I tried to stop her, Sir," he wailed. "But she would not listen!"

"Then I will take care of this myself, bring Aragorn to me. I shall be in my chambers," Elrond stormed off.

"Close the door." Aragorn did as he was told, his heart chilling with Elrond's icy words upon entering the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Elrond spun around to face him with a look so frightening, Aragorn was certain his heart had stopped.

"Aragorn, Arathorn's son, Lord of the Dúnedain!" his words were venomous and dark, "A great doom awaits you, either to rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin. Many years of trial lie before you. You shall have neither wife, nor bind any woman to you in troth, until your time comes and you find yourself worthy."

"Can it be my mother has spoken of this?" Aragorn's words were but a whisper. Fear shone in his eyes, fearing what the mighty Elf Lord may do. Elrond, seeing his son's fear, schooled his emotions and softened his tone.

"No, indeed, your own eyes have betrayed you. But I do not speak of my daughter alone." Ensuring no other elleth would fall to his charms and good looks, "

You shall be betrothed to no man's child as of yet. But as for Arwen the Fair, Lady of Imladris and of Lórien, Evenstar of her people, she is of a lineage greater than yours, and she has lived in the world already so long that to her you are a yearling shoot beside a young birch of many summers. She is too far above you. And so, I think, it may seem well to her. But even if it were not so, and her heart turned towards you, I should still be grieved because of the doom that is laid on us."

"What is that doom?"

"That so long as I abide here, she shall live with the youth of the Eldar, and when I depart, she shall go with me, if she so chooses."

"I see that I have turned my eyes to a treasure no less dear to the treasure of Thingol that Beren once desired. Such is my fate." His grey eyes glazed over as a vision came to him, "But lo! Master Elrond, the years of your abiding run short at last, and the choice must soon be laid on your children, to either part with you or Middle-Earth."

"Truly," Elrond spoke as if he had seen the same vision, "Soon as we, the elves account it, though many years of men must still pass. But there will be no choice before Arwen, my beloved, unless you, Aragorn, Arathorn's son, come between us and bring one of us, you or me, to a bitter parting beyond the end of the world. You do not know yet what you desire of me," he sighed and looked away for a moment. When he looked upon Aragorn again, he looked gravely upon the young man, "The years will bring what they will. We will speak no more of this until many years have passed. The days darken and much evil, is to come."

"Then I shall leave your house. I do not wish to be the cause of pain in your family." His words were sad and he fought back the tears that threatened to spill over and betray how deeply he had been hurt by his father's words.

"As you wish," Elrond nodded and turned away from Aragorn, grieved for the pain he knew he had dealt Aragorn, but he deemed it necessary and less than the pain he would endure if his daughter were to become mortal and parted from him. Aragorn slipped out the doors and all but ran to his own rooms.

He pulled open his dresser drawer, pulled out some traveling clothes, and changed into them. Aragorn threw his pack onto his bed and began filling it with items he thought he would need, not knowing how long he would be away, if he ever came back at all. The winter months were approaching and he made sure to pack some winter clothing as well. A heavy sigh escaped his lips; he set his pack down next to his bed and lay down upon his bed. _What have I done?_ A tear rolled down his cheek and he buried his face in his pillow before falling asleep.

It was early in the morning when he awoke the next day. He rose to dress before realizing he had slept in his clothes. _I should at least leave a note for my mother and...and her._ Taking a quill from his desk, he dipped it in an inkbottle, and he wrote two notes, one for his mother and one for Arwen. To his mother, he explained everything, but to Arwen, he simply wrote a short farewell. He slipped each one accordingly under each door of their intended before fleeing from the place he had come to know as his home.

"Well, well, well, Bagrat, what have we got here?" asked the first orc.

**"**Mmm...I don't know, Shagdor. Uh, what do you think, Snaga?" sneered another. Snaga laughed cruelly at the human before them.

"I think I'll be going now." Aragorn made a move to escape the evil creatures practically drooling on him.

Shagdor moved in his way**, "**What's the hurry? We'd _love_ you to stick around for dinner." The orc pushed the human to the ground.

"Yeah, we could have whatever's lying around!" Laughed the other orcs.

"Ohh, wait, wait, wait, I got one, I got one! Make mine a "man" sandwich!" joked Shagdor. Aragorn crept away while the orcs laughed and made jokes about their would be snack.

Snaga saw him and started making noises. "What Snaga?" asked Shagdor.

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" asked Bagrat.

"No. Why?"

"Cause _THERE IT GOES_!" The orcs gave an angry shout and gave chase to the human.

"YEEEEEEEAAAAHHH!" Two rangers pushed with all their might on the large boulder at the top of the steep hill. The boulder gave way and toppled down the hill towards the orcs down below taking with it more rocks and smaller boulders.

Sparrow and Thrush raced down after the landslide, swords drawn to finish off the rest of the orcs. "Die! Die! Die you Mordor scum! Whoo!" they shouted, slashing and thrusting at the creatures.

"I love it!" Sparrow rejoiced when all the orcs were dead, "Bowling for orcs."

Thrush laughed and dusted his self off, "Gets 'em every time."

"Uh-oh, hey, Thrush, you'd better come look, I think it's still _alive._" Sparrow was bent over a being lying prone on the ground. His arm was draped over his face and his hair was strewn in such a manner that obscured his features.

"Eewww," Thrush walked over in front of the being. "All righty, what have we got here?" he lifted the being's arm and moved the hair out of his face. "Jeez, it's an elf!" he shouted and darted behind his younger brother. "Run, Sparrow! Move it!" he nudged at his brother, trying to get him to run.

"Hey, Thrush, it's just a young elf. Look at him," Sparrow cooed, "he's so cute and all alone! Can we keep him?"

"Sparrow, are you nuts?" his words reverberating in Sparrow's ears, "We're talking about an elf. Elves hate guys like us."

"But he's so young."

"He's gonna get older."

"Maybe he'll be on our side."

"A-huh! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Maybe he'll b-…Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side? You know, having an elf around may not be such a bad idea."

"So we keeping him?"

"Of course, who's the brains of this outfit?"

Sparrow hoisted the "elf" over his shoulder. "Uuuhhh."

"My point exactly. Jeez, I'm tired, let's get outta here and patch him up."

_Where am I? _His vision slowly cleared to reveal the roof of a cave above him. A face appeared above his. "Hey, you okay kid?"

"I guess so," Aragorn muttered, his throat was dry and his voice sounded scratchy. The man above him held a water skin to his lips which he drank from eagerly.

"You nearly _died_." Spoke another voice nearby.

The man before him spoke, "I saved you." Something hit him in the head and he said, "Well, uh, Sparrow helped. A little."

"Thanks for your help," Aragorn was thankful but he did not sound it. The memories of how he had left his family were still fresh in his mind. He got up and walked to the opening of the cave.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Nowhere." He sat down by the entrance and gazed up at the stars, searching for Eärendil.

The two rangers watched him from where they stood. "Gee, he looks blue," Thrush observed.

"I'd say a light cream," answered Sparrow.

"No, no, no, no, I mean he's depressed."

"Oh…I'll go talk to him." Sparrow plopped down next to him earning him a brief glance from Aragorn. Sparrow looked out at the night sky, wondering what he was staring at. "So, kid, what's ailing you?"

"Nothin', he's an elf! Ahhhhha ha haaaa! _An eel-ee-eelf!_" Thrush laughed hysterically at his own joke. Sparrow and Aragorn stared at him silently. "Ha ha hum…ahem," he trailed off realizing his joke flopped.

"I'm not an elf." Aragorn said silently.

"You sure had me fooled," Thrush absently rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what's your name?" Aragorn shrugged and stayed silent. "Where you from…?"

Aragorn returned his gazed to the stars, "Who cares? I cannot go back."

"Aahh, you're an outcast! That's great, so are we."

"What'cha do kid?" asked Sparrow.

"Something terrible, but I do not want to talk about it."

"Anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past."

"My brother, Thrush," Sparrow motioned at the man behind him, "says, 'You got to put your behind in the past'."

"No, no, no," Thrush walked in front of them, waving his arms, "Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself. It's 'you got to put your past behind you'. Look kid, bad things happen, and you can't do anything about them right?"

"Wrong." Aragorn drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. "I was taught that we must learn from our mistakes. We always do them but cannot undo them, however, learn from them and move on and not make them again."

Thrush and Sparrow were disappointed. "Well, there's a scene killer right there."

Arwen strolled down the halls of Rivendell. No one knew where Aragorn had gone. All she knew was that her father had spoken to him and the next day he was gone and note under her door. She could not deny it. She had fallen in love with him. Her world seemed so dull now. He had become the light in her life, but now that light had disappeared. But he was a human. Soon enough old age or the sword would take him from her and she would continue to live long after he was dead. She sighed. "Maybe, Atarinya is right. Maybe there is something the matter with me. I just don't see how a man that makes me feel such wonderful things could be bad." She said to herself. Then she began to sing:

"Look at this place, isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my selections complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm a girl,

A girl who has everything.

I've got dresses and shoes here a plenty.

I've got sowings and drawings galore.

You want Elven-suitors? I got twenty

But who cares? No big deal. I want more.

I want to be where the humans are.

I want to see, want to see them dancing.

Walking around in that, what do you call it?

Oh, sleet.

Walking backwards you don't get to far.

Room is required for jumping, dancing.

Strolling along down a, what's that word again?

Street.

Out where they walk, out where they run,

Out where they stay all day in the sun.

Wandering free, wish I could be,

Part of that world.

What would I give, if I could live and not cross those waters?

What would I pay to spend a day warm by his side?

Betcha outside, they understand.

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters.

Bright young women, sick of sewing, ready to ride.

And ready to know, what the humans know.

Ask them my questions and get some answers.

What's a fever and why does it, what's the word? Burn.

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I care, care to explore those nations out there?

Out of the trees,

Wish I could be,

Part of that world."

What would I give, to live where you are?

What would I pay, to stay here beside you?

What would I do to see you, smiling at me?

Where would we walk,

Where would we run,

If we could stay all day in the sun?

Just you and me, and I could be,

Part of your world."

She walked till she came to a balcony that looked at the entrance of the valley.

"I don't know when.

I don't know how.

But I now something's starting right now!

Watch and you'll see,

Someday I'll be,

Part of your world!"

She leaned upon the balcony and stared at the same sky Aragorn gazed upon. "Arwen are you okay?" Arwen turned to see Tathor standing there.

"I'll be fine Tathor. If you don't mind, I want to be alone."

"I have a surprise for you." He handed her a doll.

"Oh, Tathor- Tathor you're the best!" She squealed and hugged him as she took the doll from him. She held the doll out from her and looked at it. It was the likeness of Aragorn. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes." She ran her fingers gently over the eyes of the doll. "Why, Estel, run away with you? This is all so- so sudden." She hugged the doll to her and spun around in delight.

Elrond watched her from the shadows before stepping forward into the moonlight.

"Ada!" she gasped. Tathor melted away into the darkness. He did not want to witness the wrath of the powerful lord of Imladris.

"I consider myself a reasonable elf," Elrond continued walking towards her. "I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But Ada!-" Arwen hid the doll behind her back.

"Is it true you still pine after him?"

"Ada, I-"

"Contact between you and the human world is strictly forbidden. Arwen, you know that!"

"Ada, I love him!" She covered her mouth with her hands, realizing what she had just revealed to her father.

"No…" No, it could not be. His daughter, "Have you completely taken leave of your senses? He's a human, you're an elleth!"

"I do not care."

"So help me, Arwen. I am going to get through to you and if sending you back to live with your grandmother is the only way…so be it." He turned away from her and began to walk away.

"Ada, no…no, ada, please no!" She pleaded with him but he would not be swayed. Arwen fell to her knees, weeping as Elrond left, but not before glancing at her. He hated to do it and he felt ashamed that he had to.

Five years passed and Aragorn became a ranger alongside Thrush and Sparrow. The three rangers were crouched behind a rock. They watched the orcs that lay snoozing in the fading daylight. They would be awake soon. They could not see the prisoner's faces, but they were certain they were elves.

"Orcs…I _hate_ orcs…" Thrush whispered. He turned to Aragorn, "So what's your plan on distracting them?"

"Live bait," Aragorn glanced at the two beside him.

"Good idea…Hey!"

"Come on, Thrush. You guys have to create the diversion so that I can set the prisoners free."

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do a dance, meanwhile offering ourselves up as a tasty treat?"

Moments later… "Hoo-ah!" Thrush and Sparrow burst onto the scene with flowers in their hair. The orcs aroused from their slumber, confused and stared at the humans before them were dancing and one started to sing, "If you're hungry for a hunk of lean and juicy meat, eat my brother Sparrow here because he is a treat! Come on down and dine on this tasty find, all you have to do is get in line! Are you a fumin.."

"Yep, yep, yep!"

"…For some human?"

"Yep, yep, yep!"

"He's a thin one!"

"Yep, yep!"

"Guess you'll have to eat me too! Oy!" Thrush and Sparrow ran screaming as the orcs got up and charged after them. During the diversion, Aragorn had crept over to where the prisoners were bound. He knelt behind the first and cut the ropes that held him.

"Are you injured much?" he whispered to them.

"Estel?"

"'Dan! 'Ro! What are you doing?…never mind that; let me get you out of here before those orcs come back."

"I cannot believe that actually worked!" said Elrohir as Aragorn sliced the knife through the rope that bound his wrists.

"Come on," Aragorn pulled them to their feet and ran.

"What about-"

"They'll be fine, let's go!"

The two skidded to a stop, "Did we lose them?" Sparrow bent over with his hands on his knees. Thrush looked behind them.

"I think so. Come on, let's go find Strider."

The three brothers sat in a tree, none were speaking, not sure of what to say or where to start. The silence was deafening. Finally Elrohir spoke, "We have been searching for you, Estel."

"Do not call me by that name, please. That is not who I am anymore." Aragorn gazed remorsefully at his foster brother.

"You are still our brother," Elladan placed his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"You do not care that I have ruined your sister's life?" he turned bitterly upon Elladan, tears flowing down his cheeks.

Elladan's face turned grave, "That is Arwen's choice." He sighed, "I would not stand in the way of her happiness."

"Even if it means death?" Aragorn bit his lip and looked away. The twins were silent. Elladan looked down, but Elrohir kept his soft gaze steady on the young man.

"Come back with us. Atarinya misses you. "

"Hey, everyone, we're back!" Thrush and Sparrow appeared below the tree. "Strider, where are you?" The two glanced around seeing no one.

"Up here." Aragorn poked his down out of the tree.

"What are you…oh, never mind." Sparrow shook his head and sat upon the ground with his legs stretched out before him. He had long ago given up on figuring the man out. "That was fun," Sparrow grinned up at Aragorn, "Let's not do that anytime soon." He sobered at Aragon's serious expression. Thrush cleared his throat and slinked away.

"I'll go get some wood for a fire."

Aragorn dropped down from the tree and wandered off. His feet took him to a meadow. "How can I go back?" He shouted up to the heavens, "I am not who I used to be. How can I return knowing she will be there." The sound of someone singing caught his ears.

"Asante sana Squash banana, Wiwi nugu Mi mi apana." Aragorn glanced about him. Finally, he spotted an old man beneath a tree. He wore a tall pointed hat, and a silver scarf. He had a long beard that came down almost to the ground and he carried a wooden staff. The old man was staring at him and laughing. Aragorn rolled his eyes and walked away. The old man followed after,

Aragorn turned on him and pointed his finger at him, "Come on, will you cut it out?"

"Can't cut it out. It will grow right back. He he he." Aragorn walked away only to be followed again by the old man.

"Creepy old man," growled Aragorn, "Will you quit following me? Who are you?"

"The question _is,_ _who_ are _you_?" The old man stuck out his chin. Aragorn sighed.

"I thought I knew, but know I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know who you are! Sshh, come here, it's a secret." Aragorn bent down next to the man. The old man started whispering in his ear and grew louder as he went, "Asante sana Squash banana, Wiwi nugu Mi mi apana!"

"Enough already! What is that supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means I am an old man and you are not."

"I think you are a little confused," Aragorn stated, crossing his arms in the process.

"Wrong!" the old man pointed his finger in Aragorn's face. "I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are!" Aragorn swatted the man's hand out of his face and continued walking.

"Oh, and I suppose you know."

"Sure do. You're Arathorn's boy." Aragorn spun to look at him in shock.

"Farewell!" the old man turned and started to walk away

"Wait!" Aragorn called out to him. The old man turned around and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"You knew my father?"

"Correction, I know your father."

"My father is dead."

"No, he isn't. He's alive!"

"How? Orcs killed him when I was two."

"I mean your other father." Aragorn pondered this for a moment.

"Elrond?"

"He loves you and wishes for you to return home. Your mother misses you as well."

"I don't see how he can. After the trouble I caused?" Aragorn shook his head. "I cannot. Not yet anyways."

"I figured as much. In the meantime, I have a proposal for you."

TBC

End of part one. Umm…yeah….Most of you should know the translations of the elvish I used. Why Sparrow and Thrush are afraid of Elves?...I never really worked that out. It just makes it work. I had to fit Dan and Ro in there somehow…I figured. Captured by orcs is good. Plus it will let me put that scene in well.

It was terrible, I know…But hilarious…any questions, pm me. Please review and let me know if you like it.


	2. Part II

The Little Elleth and the Edain King

Part II

PG: for mild minor violence, thematic elements, and general weirdness.

Disclaimer: I don't own and have no money you can sue from me, so do not bother. The only things I own are my OCs.

Spoilers: I squeezed a couple more movies in a couple of places. See if you can spot them. I thought to myself while writing this "What can I do with part II? I know let's get weird." Some stuff may not make any sense at all, but hopefully, it will make you laugh anyhow. And remember some stuff has been changed to make it fit together.

The years pass as they are wont to. Captain Thorongil sat on the bank of the river Anduin. The Corsairs were defeated and that brought a little comfort to his lonely heart. For twenty-three years he had serve for first, King Thengel of Rohan and then Ecthelion II, Steward of Gondor. But Aragorn missed his family.

"The stars are lovely tonight."

"They are beautiful every night, Gandalf," Aragorn smiled. He did not have to look behind him to see that it was Gandalf who spoke.

"You do not go to the celebration in Pelargir, yet it is held in your honor."

Aragorn shrugged. "I do not feel like celebrating. He listened to the frogs singing and the crickets chirp as he waited for Gandalf to pass on whatever piece of wisdom was brewing in his wizard's brain, but the wizard was silent. "I miss them Gandalf…I know what I have to do…But to go back will mean facing my past. I've been running from it for so long." _CRACK!_ Gandalf's staff landed firmly on the man's head. "OW! What was that for?"

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past."

"Yeah, but it still hurts," whined Aragorn while rubbing his sore head and checking for blood."

"Oh, yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or…" he lifted his staff and swung at Aragorn's head. "…learn from it." Aragorn dodged, anticipating the strike. "You see? Now what are you going to do?"

Aragorn thought for a moment then said, "First, I'm gonna take your stick." He snatched the wizard's staff and threw it a few feet away. Gandalf went over to where the stick landed and picked it up. When he turned, he saw Aragorn crossing the river in a small boat.

"Where are you going?" Gandalf's voice boomed out across the river.

"I'm going back!" Aragorn shouted.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!" Aragorn crossed Anduin and headed north. His heart felt lightened with the thought of returning home.

The land was silent, no birds were singing, no squirrels were chattering. Aragorn was aware of this as he proceeded cautiously forward. Suddenly, an arrow embedded itself in the tree next to Aragorn. He jumped back and drew his sword.

"You got a lot of guts coming back after abandoning us the way you did." Two hooded figures materialized out of the surrounding rocks and vegetation. One of said figures had their bow drawn and pointed at Aragorn. The other walked forward and threw his hood back. Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief, sheathed his sword, and wrapped the ranger in a fierce hug. Sparrow lowered his bow and pulled down his own hood as he stepped forward to greet Aragorn.

The three reunited rangers stood under the eaves of the golden wood of Lothlórien. "What just happened?" asked Sparrow. Aragorn and Thrush shrugged, each at a loss for how they ended up there. (Writer's block is so much fun : D )

"Well, I need some more supplies anyways before I continue my journey home," said Aragorn, "Besides that, I am tired and need some rest. You are welcome to come with me," he smiled at the two.

Thrush looked nervous and glanced into the woods, "in there?"

"YEEHAW!" yelled Sparrow, throwing his arms into the air. "The Strider Gang is back together!" Aragorn and Thrush stared at him, "What? ...well, how about 'The Terrific Threesome'?" Aragorn shook his head and stepped further underneath the tress of Lórien. Roling his eyes, Thrush followed after. "What?" Sparrow followed, "I like it. Hey, come on guys…"

They walked in silence through the mysterious wood, glancing ever so often into the trees surrounding them. The feeling that they were being watched settled on them. Thrush shivered, his eyes constantly darting around. Sparrow, a little more at ease tired of the quiet.

"Where are the elves?" asked Sparrow.

"Shh!" Aragorn shushed him at the same time.

"Why 'shh'?" Sparrow asked a little quieter.

"Because we should have run into something by now, a guard, a booby trap…or an ambush." Dozens of elven arrows were all around and fixated on them. They raised their arms in a peaceful gesture and Aragorn whispered to his friends, "I'll handle this guys, okay?"

An elf before them spoke to them in the grey tongue, "_Who are you and what business do you have here?"_

"_Suilaid, pelin pedi i lam edhellen. Estannen Telcontar. Goheno nin, trespass. I seek to speak with the Lady Galadriel."_

"_Sîdh, my warriors," _came an enchanting voice followed by its owner. Her hair was golden and a light shone in her piercing eyes. All around her in fact, noted Thrush and Sparrow. She was the most beautiful she-elf the two had ever seen. Course it was the only one they had ever seen, but who's counting? She held her hand out to Aragorn who took it, "_I am the Lady Galadriel. I have been expecting you for quite some time"_ She spoke as they walked. _"Tell me, Telcontar, what is it you seek here?"_

"_My lady, I seek merely rest and some supplies for the rest of my journey, if you shall allow it."_

She smiled at him, _"You shall have that and more…"_

Sparrow and Thrush walked behind with the warriors about them. Not many of them seemed to be able to speak Westron and did not seem interested in making conversation, so they stopped trying. Sparrow leaned over to Thrush and whispered in his ear, "I feel kind of strange, what about you?"

Thrush nodded, "I feel as if a song is around us… everywhere…As if we were some part of it." One of the warriors, who spoke Westron, spoke to the other warriors in his own language. The warriors, laughed and being elves, of course, their laughter reminded them of tinkling bells and a rushing spring, or perhaps songbirds on a spring morning. Either way, they laughed but said nothing to explain what the two humans were feeling or what was the cause of their laughter.

"Welcome to my haven, Caras Galdhon." Galadriel waved her am before her in a sweeping motion at the city of elves before them. A green wall stood before them, surrounding a grass laden hill. Mallorn trees grew so high that Sparrow about fell over as he stared up into their boughs. The branches were tiered and many held house-like structures in them. The group crossed over a white bridge and through gates that seemed to open before the Lady by themselves Voices were all about them and Sparrow and his brother glanced wildly bout them to find the owners of the voices, but they found none. Up several stairs and paths they were led, until they came to the tree the Lady sought. A she-elf with silver beneath dressed in light blue garment waited at the base of the tree next to a ladder that rose up into the tree. "This is Linaewë, she shall wait on you, for me and take you to where you shall be residing here."

Thrush blushed a deep crimson at the introduction and Sparrow chortled. "I bid you rest," Galadriel continued, "and relaxation. When you are refreshed, you may explore my land, if you so desire."

"_Hannon le_," Aragorn bowed to her with great respect and gratitude. Galadriel dipped her head slightly in return then turned to the brothers who bowed awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say. She laughed and was gone.

(I thought best to make a division here and put in translations so that you have to go back and try to remember the context at the end.

Suilaid, pelin pedi i lam edhellen. Estannen Telcontar. Goheno nin…- Greetings, I speak the elvish language. I am called Telcontar. Forgive my…

Sîdh- peace

Hannon le- thank you

Read Lost Hope if you want to know the reason behind Thrush blushing and Sparrow's laughter)

Aragorn sat up and stretched. The sleep he had last night was the best he felt he had had in a long time. Feeling refreshed after splashing water on his face and arms, he patted dry with a soft towel when a knock sounded at his door. He placed the towel on a rack next to the basin and answered the door. "_Quel amrun, Linaewë_."

Linaewë smiled and curtsied, "_If you are rested I shall take you so you can wash up. These are from the Lady_," she motioned to the garments she carried, "_She bids you to where these instead of…_" She looked at his way worn clothes and fought to find the right words.

Aragorn laughed and he looked down at his self, "_Instead of this_?" He was suddenly aware of how ragged he must look after weeks in the wild. "_I am rested, hannon le, and would love a good wash_."

"_Follow me then_."

He was cleaned and clothed in silver and white. He pulled an elven grey cloak about his shoulders, clasping it with his star. His hair was brushed, plaited back in several braids, and a bright gem was placed upon his brow. Aragorn adjusted his cloak upon his shoulders and set out to find Sparrow and Thrush.

Sparrow tugged and pulled on his tunic, "Any sign of him?"

"Not since you asked five seconds ago," Thrush fidgeted with his own clothes, unused to and self conscious in such finery, "Wait, wait; there he is…I think. No, it's not him. It is just some snobbish elven prince." The said elven prince walked straight up to them with his eyes gleaming at the two of them.

"You look frightfully uncomfortable, but you look good," he addressed them and their jaws dropped.

"Strider!" they exclaimed.

His brows furrowed in concern, "What? What is it?"

Have you looked in a mirror?" asked Thrush.

"No, why?"

"You look…Wow!" exclaimed Sparrow.

"Is that all?" Aragorn was not enthralled at their enthusiasm at how he looked. He had just cleaned and dressed in some non-travelling clothes. What was the fuss? "Well, I am going for a walk. You two can stay here catching flies if you want to." Aragorn left them where they were to go exploring. A few moments passed before Sparrow and Thrush looked at one another then trailed after him. They were not about to be left alone in a strange elven city. The two hung back behind Strider, whispering about him and how at ease he seemed around the elves. It was almost as if he were at home.

Their explorations took them higher and higher into the city. They came to a wide lawn filled with the flower elanor and Aragorn stopped on the verge. He stared out across looking at something Thrush and Sparrow could not from behind.

Aragorn looked out across the lawn and there, sitting beside a fountain of silver with lamps hanging about form the tress, was she whom he desired. She looked at him and it seemed all time stopped. She felt she could not breathe as she stood and took a step forward. Aragorn came towards her and the spell that held her in place was broken. They rushed towards each other and he caught her in his arms. She took his face gently in her hands and kissed him fully. His fingers ran through her hair. It was as beautiful as he remembered it, if not more. Oh, the smell of her skin, lilac, soft and smooth, and so fair. She took him by the hand and led him away to a more private setting.

"This stinks," said Thrush, absolutely disgusted.

"I bathed, you saw."

"Not you! Him, her, alone. I feel a musical number is about to happen.:

I can see what's happening."

"What?"

"And they don't have a clue."

"Who?"

They've fallin' in love and here's the bottom line: our trio's down to two."

"Oh."

"The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere. And with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air!"

A she elf from somewhere nearby took up the song:

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings.

The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things."

Aragorn and Arwen sat on hill chatting about what happened since their last parting. Aragorn looked at her. _So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. Ask her to renounce the twilight? Impossible! She'd turn away from me._

As her eyes gazed back into his, she thought, _he's holding back, he's hiding, but what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?_

"Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings.

The world, for once, in perfect harmony, with all its living things."

She jumped onto him and tackled him, rolling down the hill. He landed on top of her and she pulled him down into a kiss as the music went into a crescendo.

"Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far.

Stealing through the nights uncertainties, love is where they are!"

(Back to Sparrow and Thrush)

"And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed."

"His carefree days with us are history," sang Sparrow on the verge of crying.

Together they sang: "In short our pal is doomed!"

The two burst out into tears, bawling their eyes out. Sparrow screamed up to the heavens, "Who wrote this junk?"

They stood on Cerin Amroth gazing at the Shadow in the east. Aragorn turned them away and looked upon her. _I wish I could stay, melleth nin, but I fear I have lingered too long already. Darkness is coming and I must do what I can against it._

"Dark is the Shadow and yet my heart rejoices; for you, Estel, shall be among the great whose valor will destroy it."

Aragorn shook his head and looked to the west, towards the Twilight. "Alas I cannot foresee it and how it may come to pass is hidden from me. Yet…" _Dare I ask her?_ He pondered then smiled, "with your hope, I will hope. And the Shadow I utterly reject. But neither, lady is the Twilight for me, for I a mortal, and if you cleave to me, Evenstar," he took her hand in his, "then the Twilight you must also renounce."

Arwen was silent for a time as she looked towards the west. At last she said, "I will cleave to you Dúnadan, and turn from the Twilight. Yet there lies the land of my people and the long home of all my kin." She loved her father dearly. He took the ring of Barahir from his hand and put it on hers as a token of their troth. Then they kissed and held each other, looking towards the west.

"Hey, wake up," Arwen nudged the sleeping ranger. The ranger snored and shifted in his sleep. His brother lay nearby mumbling in his sleep, something about walnuts. "Guys wake up," she shook him harder.

Thrush shifted again putting his face close to hers and slowly opened his eyes. _What…_his vision cleared to reveal the face of an elf close to his. "AAAHHH!" he sat up screaming, completely freaking out. He stumbled over Sparrow who awoke and started screaming with him.

"Guys, Guys! It's okay it's me," She tried to calm them. Thrush realized it was the she-elf he had seen the day before with Strider and relaxed.

"Jeez, lady, don't ever do that again! I may still be considered young by my people, but that doesn't mean you can't give me a heart attack, Eru!" He rubbed his hand over his heart as he calmed his breathing.

"Have you guys seen Estel?

"Who?"

"Aragorn?"

"Who?"

"Tall, skinny, human, dark hair, grey eyes, looks like an elf!"

"Oh…I thought he was with you,"

"He was, but now I cannot find him. Where is he?"

"You won't find him here!" laughed a voice behind them. They turned to see an old man leaning on a staff, "The king has returned." He bowed.

Arwen perked up, "I do not believe it. He has gone back."

"What?" asked Thrush. He looked at the old man, he was gone! "Hey what's going on here? Who's the old guy?"

"Estel's gone back to ask my father."

"Who?"

"Elrond."

"Who's got a pond?" asked Sparrow.

"No, no, no, it's his uncle."

"The old man's his uncle?" asked Thrush

"No! Aragorn's gone back to ask my father for my hand in marriage and take his place as king."

"Woah, woah, woah, time out!" said Thrush, "Let me get this straight. He's the king and he never told us?"

"Well, he's not king yet, but he's still the same guy."

"But with power!" Thrush pumped his fists in the air.

Aragorn stood on the steps of the house of his childhood. He took a deep breath. _Here goes…_He walked into the house and down the hall. The door of Elrond's study stood open and Aragorn stepped just inside the door. Elrond stood on the veranda, leaning against the railing as he looked out at the gardens. His hair was down pardoning a couple simple braids that ran from his temples and held in the back with a small silver clasp where they joined into one braid.

Aragorn softly walked across the room and knelt behind the elf and bowed submissively, "Lord Elrond."

Elrond spun around in surprise. He knelt and grabbed his son in a firm embrace. "I have missed you Aragorn. I should not have been so hard on you and Arwen. I just…" he looked Aragorn in the eyes.

"I understand and I am sorry. She has made her choice." Aragorn's eyes met his. Elrond read the meaning in the man's eyes and nodded in understanding. He shut his eyes and turned in pain. "Are you angry with me, _ada?"_ A tear rolled down Aragorn's cheek. He feared the worst was about the come true. Elrond would reject him, he knew it.

Elrond turned back and wiped the tear away as he had done when Aragorn was a small boy, "_Lau, Aragorn_. _Ion nin, years come when hope will fade, and beyond them little is clear to me…"_ he sighed, _"And now a shadow lies between us. Maybe, it has been appointed so, that by my loss the kingship of men may be restored…_" He paused, "_Therefore, though I love you, I say to you: Arwen Undomiel shall not diminish her life's grace for less cause. She shall not be the bride of any man less than the King of both Gondor and Arnor. To me then even our victory will bring only sorrow and parting- but to you hope of joy for a while. Ai, ion nin! I fear that to Arwen the Doom of Men may seem hard at the ending. Remember, ion nin, remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king."_

"_Iston, ada. I shall become king when the time is right. I fear however it may not be for several years to come." _They spoke no more of the matter and Aragorn went forward again to danger and toil. Erestor appeared from around the corner after Aragorn had left.

"That went better than I thought it would."

"What am I going to do with him?" asked Elrond thoughtfully.

"He would make a very handsome pincushion."

"Erestor!" Elrond chided.

"And just think, whenever you get stressed, you can take him out and stick him." The two laughed.

Sauron's power grew and the one ring found.

It was found in the hands of a Halfling no less. The Nazgúl, dark servants of Sauron, sought for him and tried to turn him when they stabbed him with a morgul blade on the top of Amon Súl. Aragorn fled with the hobbit to the safety of Rivendell where he was healed by Lord Elrond. When the ringbearer had recovered a council was called to determine what was to be done with the wretched thing.

Elladan and Elrohir entered the porch. They stood in front of their seats on either side of their father, glancing around for their younger brother. They spotted him at last; Aragorn had taken a seat in a corner alone, wearing his travelling clothes. They each quirked an eyebrow at him before sitting down, and to Aragorn, it was like seeing double of his father, he chuckled to his self. Speaking of which, Elrond led the hobbit to Elladan's seat, shooing his son away to set the hobbit beside him. Elladan merely took a seat next to Elrohir. Elrohir was refraining from laughing.

Aragorn gazed around the room as Elrond introduced Frodo Baggins to the council. He knew most everyone there. Boromir, he remembered from his service in Gondor under the guise of Thorongil. Aragorn doubted Boromir would remember him as the boy was only three when he had left. Boromir had grown into a man of full stature and very much like his father Denethor. Legolas Thrandulion, prince of Mirkwood was there. He looked much troubled.

Much talk was made before the ring was shown. Aragorn retook his seat after having revealed his identity to the council. He had seen the ring in the hobbit's hand. It was calling to him and the call was strong…He could swear it was talking to him…

_Life's not fair is it? To think you could one day be king…with me, you could become king now. You will never see the light of another day, but you shall have so much power. You could throw down Sauron and raise yourself up in his place. Arwen would be yours._

Aragorn resisted adamantly. He would not give in to such a temptation. He shut his mind to such thoughts and the ring turned its attentions to someone more easily swayed. Someone with a weaker will.

_Ah, Boromir, son of Denethor. Poor unfortunate soul. _

Boromir gazed at Frodo, feeling the song of the ring:

_The only way to get what you want is to become all powerful yourself._

_Can you do that?_ Asked Boromir.

_My dear, sweet man. That's what I do. It's what I live for.  
To help unfortunate Gondorians like yourself.  
Poor souls with no one else to turn to.  
_  
_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a sin  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a win  
To this  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear master, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed (pathetic)__  
_  
_You may never see your father or brother again, but, Gondor will be saved. Life's full of tough choices, innit it?_  
_We haven't discussed the subject of payment._

_Poor unfortunate souls_  
_In pain, in need_  
_This one longing to be stronger_  
_That one wants to get the girl_  
_And do I help them?_  
_Yes, indeed_  
_Those poor unfortunate souls_  
_So sad, so true_  
_They come flocking to my calling_  
_Crying, "Strength, One ring, please!"_  
_And I help them!_  
_Yes I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice_  
_Someone couldn't pay the price_  
_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_  
_Yes I've had the odd complaint_  
_But on the whole I've been a saint_  
_To those poor unfortunate souls_

_Have we got a deal?_

_But I don't have-_ protested Boromir.

_I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle!  
What I want from you is - your will._

_But without my will, how can I-_  
_  
You'll have your looks, your pretty face.  
And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!_

_The men out there don't like a lot of blabber_  
_They think a king who gossips is a bore!_  
_Yet in my land it's much prefered for rulers not to say a word_  
_And after all dear, what is idle babble for?_  
_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_  
_True subjects avoid it when they can_  
_But they dote and swoon and fawn_  
_On a ruler who's withdrawn_  
_It's he who holds his tongue who get's the land_  
_Come on you poor unfortunate soul_  
_Go ahead!_  
_Make your choice!_  
_I'm not a busy trinket and I do have got all day_  
_It won't cost much_  
_Just your will!_  
_You poor unfortunate soul_  
_It's sad but true_  
_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_  
_You've got the pay the toll_  
_Take a gulp and take a breath_  
_And go ahead and sign the scroll_  
_Sauron, Nazgúl, now I've got him, boys_  
_The boss is on a roll_  
_This poor unfortunate soul_

_Ash nazg derbatulûk_  
_ash nazg gimpatul, ash nazg_  
_thakatulûk agh_  
_burzum-ishi_  
_krimpatul!_

_Now, give me your will! Hehehehe._

( : D)

Alas, poor Boromir almost gave in to the ring. He dared to take it from Frodo. He died valiantly to save the Halflings cousins and thereby redeemed his self. The ring was destroyed and Aragorn made king. He and Arwen were joined in marriage on midsumer's night. He lived a long life, living to the age of two hundred and ten.

The End

Translations:

Quel amrun, Linaewë: Good morning, Linaewë (I hope I got that right)

Melleth nin- my love

Hannon le- thank you

Ada- dad

Lau- no

Ion nin- my son

I hope you had fun…I did. Enjoy the bonus you got coming after this. Some songs and bonus scenes that did not make it into the story : (


	3. Extras

Here we have some bonus scenes and the cast credits and some extra songs…enjoy!

Bonus Scene 1:

Gollum sat beside the pool in Henneth Annûn singing to his self while catching fish. "We... love... fissh, we love fissh. How we love the little fish. Love to *catch* and to eat little fish. First we bite off their heads, then we rip out their bonesss. Ah, my precious, we loves little fish. We loves fish, we loves fish, Hee-hee-hee, ho-ho-ho! With our fingers we *tear* them in two. We pull out what's inside, and we serve it up live. 'Cause we love little fishes, don't you? Here's something for tempting the palate. Prepared in the classic technique. First you *pound* the fish flat on the rock. Then you bite through the skin, give the belly a lick. Then you rub your face in, 'cause that makes it taste nice!" He sees a fish.

"Preciousss! We have missed one." He reaches in the pool and grabs it."Precious! What is this? How on earth could we missss such a sweet, little succulent fish. Oh my precious, what a loss! Here we go, we do toss. Now some nourishment, I think just a dab. Now we'll stuff ourselves with you! It will hurt, 'cause you're alive. And you're certainly lucky you are. 'Cause it's gonna be gross in my small hungry pot. Toodle-oo, my preciouss, fare thee well!" He gobbled down the fish.

Bonus Scene 2:

Frodo shut his eyes and struggled for a while; but the resistance became unbearable, and at last he slowly drew out the chain, and slipped the Ring on the forefinger of his left hand. Immediately, though everything else remained as before, dim and dark, the shapes became terribly clear. He was able to see beneath their black wrappings. There were five tall figures: two figures standing on the lip of the dell, three advancing. In their white faces burned keen and merciless eyes; under their mantles were long grey robes; upon their grey hairs were helms of silver; in their haggard hands were swords of steel. Their eyes fell on him and pierced him, as they rushed towards him. Desperate, he drew his own sword, and it seemed to him that it flickered red, as if it were a firebrand. Two of the figures halted. The third was taller than the others; his hair was long and gleaming and on his helm was a crown. In one hand he held a long sword and in the other a knife; both the knife and the hand that held it glowed with a pale light.

"Poor child. Poor, sweet child," he hissed, "He has a very serious problem. If only there was something we could do. But there is something."

"Who-who are you?" Frodo asked.

"Don't be scared. We represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true. Just imagine... You and your Shire... together... forever."

"I don't understand."

"Sauron has great powers."

"Annatar? Why, that's-I couldn't possibly-no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!"

"Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion." He sprang forward and bore down on Frodo.  
: )

Sing these songs below during the cast credits for a little fun...I do NOT own them I found them here: .?t=5230 …enjoy!

Cast:

Aragorn/Simba/Prince Eric…actually, he did not have any Eric lines… o.O

Arwen/Nala/Ariel

Elrond/Mufasa/Triton

Erestor/Zazu/Sebastion

Thrush/Timon

Sparrow/Pumbaa

Tathor/Scuttle/Flounder

Shagdor, Bagrat, Snaga/Shenzi/Banzi/Ed

Gandalf/Rafiki

Elladan and Elrohir/Themselves (would you expect anything less?)

Linaewë/herself

Galadriel/herself

Boromir/himself?

The Ring/Scar/Ursula

Witch King/Flotsam/Jetsam

Frodo/Himself?

Note: Annatar is the name Sauron took when he deceived the elves to make the rings.

(Be Prepared)

Sauron: I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a hobbit's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking Rings and oppression!  
Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for the chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shiny new era  
(Random Nazgul: Ooo! Shiny!)

Is tiptoeing nearer

Witch King: And where do we feature?

Sauron: Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my Ring!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

Witch King: Yeah be prepared

Nazgul #3 : We'll be prepared  
Nagul #7: For what?

Sauron: For the return of my Ring..

Witch King: Why, did you break the phone?

Sauron: No fool, my Ring of Power! And yours too

Nazgul: Great idea! We need the Rings!  
More Rings, more Rings, lalalalalala

Sauron: Idiots! It will be the ONE Ring!  
Witch King: But you said..  
Sauron: My Ring will rule yours!  
Stick with me and you'll never have to think again!

Nazgul: Yay! Alright! Long live the Lord of the Rings! Long live the Ring!

Sauron: It's great that we'll be soon be connected  
By Rings that will be all time abhorred  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board

(Gollum offstage: Shiiiiiiiiire! BAGGINNNNNNNNSSSSSESSSSS!)  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a dime without me

So prepare for the War of the Ring  
Be prepared for the darkest of ages

(Oooh!)

Meticulous planning

(We'll have Rings!)

Tenacity spanning

(Lots of Rings!)

Centurys of denial

(We can hunt hobbits!)

Is simply why I'll

(And elves and dwarves!)

Be Lord undisputed

(Shiiiire!)

Respected, saluted

(Bagginsss!)

And seen for the horror I am

(Pizza!)

Yes, my mace and my pinkies are bared  
Be prepared!

Yes, our Rings and our pinkies are bared  
Be prepared!

I Just Can'tWait to be King Not the version I was looking for, but I think much better)  
Aragorn: I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware.  
Elrond: Well I've never seen a Gondor King with quite so little flair.  
Aragorn: I'm gonna be the main event that no king was before,  
I'm washing up, I'm looking down, I'm working with my sword.  
(Pulls out a sword broken in half, and puts it back a bit sheepishly.)  
Elrond: thus far a rather uninspiring thing.  
Aragorn: Oh I just can't wait to be king.  
(Elrond: You've quite a long way to go young Estel if you think...)

Aragorn: No one saying do this  
Elrond: (I am a great, great, great, great...)  
Arwen: No one saying be there  
Elrond: (I am your father...)  
Aragorn: No one saying stop that  
Elrond: (Stay away from my daughter...)  
Arwen: No one saying see here  
Elrond: (Now see here!)

Aragorn: Free to run around all day  
Elrond: (As if you don't.)  
Aragorn: Free to do it all my way!

Elrond: I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart

Aragorn: I don't need advice from Arwen's Daddy for a start

Elrond: If this is where Eriador is headed count me out!  
Out of service, out of Middle Earth I wouldn't hang about  
This mortal's getting wildly out of wing

Aragorn: Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight!

Elrond: Not yet!

Chorus of Elves: Let every people go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it from Gondor and the Shirelings  
It's gonna be King Strider's finest fling

Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!

(Under the Sea)

Gimli: The gold is always golder  
In somebody else's mine  
You dream about going up trees  
[Mimes climbing]  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
[Waves his hands around]  
Right here on the rocky floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?  
[Legolas shrugs]

Under the earth  
Under the earth  
Elfy it's better  
[Legolas scowls]  
Down where it's darker  
Take it from me

Up on the earth they play all day  
Out in the sun they don't slave away  
[Legolas laughs]  
While we devotin'  
Full time to diggin'  
[Picks up a shovel]  
Under the earth

Down here all the dwarves is happy  
As off through the mud they roll  
[Demonstrates, Legolas looks more disgusted than ever]  
The dwarves on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in the sun  
But dwarves in the sun is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the orcs get bored  
Guess who's gon' be slaughtered?  
[Mimes dying]

Under the earth  
Under the earth  
Nobody beat us  
Kill us or bleed us  
In battles  
We what the land folks love to laugh at  
Under the earth we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is all diggin'

Under the earth  
Under the earth  
Since life is dark here  
We get to park here  
For free!  
Even the nannies an' the babes  
They get the urge 'n' start to dig  
We got the spirit  
You got to see it  
Under the earth

We don't play the flute  
We can't sing at all  
[Legolas nods in agreement]  
We don't like the sun  
So we ain't burnt at all  
We love the mud  
We don't use the tub  
[Legolas holds his nose]  
For gold we'd sell our soul  
(Yeah)  
The emeralds they shine  
The diamonds do too  
The pick works quite well  
The shovel is better  
The silver and gold  
They're cold to hold  
An' send a shiver up your spine!  
[Picks up some mud and tosses it in the air. Legolas moves out of its way.]

Under the earth  
Under the earth  
When the light  
Is artificial  
It's beauty to me!  
What do you have? A load of trees  
We all sigh and say "pur-lease"  
Each little dwarf here  
Knows how to dig here  
Under the earth  
Each little stone here  
Is worth a fortune  
Under the earth  
All of the mud here  
Is just ignored  
That's why it's better  
Under the earth  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here

(Daughters of Triton)

Oh, we are the Nazgul of Sauron  
Great Darklord who hates us yet named us well.  
Noiquoto, Nondrino, Noristo, Notino, Nodello, Norello,  
Nomino, Nunzio,  
And then there is the youngest in his frightening debut.  
Our ninth little brother, we're presenting him to you;  
To screech a scream that Wormtongue made, his voice is like a knell,  
He's our brother, Noriel!


End file.
